Thomas
Thomas & Friends Creator Collective is a group of YouTubers who were contacted by the Thomas & Friends Official YouTube Channel to produce a fan series. EE93's involvement in the project includes co-writing the screenplay with DieselD199, filming and directing scenes. He provides the voices for Percy, Skiff, Arthur, Dodge and Bertram. Involved Users *DieselD199 *EnterprisingEngine93 *Calebtrain *BrendenReis10 *TheTrainModeller *Upsidenow *The Tuggester Intensifies *Eric De Cordova *Thomas T'n'P Productions *Tines Sensahthe *SidekickJason *Tardisrescue *Capsule Thomas *ToyTrains4u *Turtlesandthomas *GeebMachine *TwistedTom *LizProductions5784 *SmurfyDan *Jacob Gallagher *Andy Sykes *TheWorldofSodor *TheKipperRunsAgain *HTTVchannel *ThomasWoodenRailway *Rosalind Ashford *Voltaire *RosietheCutie1995 *MilkTankerMedia *TheSodorSteamworks *Shortround551 *FlouncinFiddlesticks *Mikester Paltoes *T-Man850 *TrevorPalVA *Trainboy7 *Wong Village *Will Champion *TheBuriedTruck *KnapfordHarbour *TrainedAssassin *Annie C. *TheWorldofSodor *MrConductorfan1406 *Julian Risetto *Marcus Yamamoto *Chris Bouchard *Milan P. *EricPierre53 *Mallardfan62 *Steve Garcia *SodorFan2K10 *Mel Shiri *Cyril Niccolai *Tyler Hildebrand *Abby Salzberg *Michelle Hurtado *Sudrian Trainspotter *Michael nelken *RightonTracks *Tian Wang *SodorRailwayEngines88 *Sam Black *Tommy Wang *TheUnluckyTug *Luca Dollar *Rosie Curtis *Wylie Forrest *Jael Golad *Richa Shulka *HiroTheJapaneseTrain *Klurty34 Cast * Trent Stanley (DieselD199) as Thomas, Sir Topham Hatt, Salty, Gordon, Splatter and Dodge (Secrets of the Stolen Crown), Paxton, & Stan * Matt Michaud (Enterprisingengine93) as Percy, Skiff, Arthur, Dodge (Gordon's Grand Adventure onwards), Bertram, Lorry 3, & Troublesome Trucks (Thomas' Bravest Moments) * Caleb Richardson (Calebtrain) as Duck (Spooky Sodor onwards), Ryan, Dart, Bill and Ben * Alison Philips (ToyTrains4U) as Marion * Voltaire as Museum Director & Voice Over * Lucas Cull (TheTrainModeller) as 'Arry and Bert and Driver * Adam Guzik (Tines Sensahthe) as Toby, Diesel, Fireman, and the Narrator (Spooky Sodor) * TurtlesandThomas as Sidney & Max * Joel Hunter (Geebmachine) as D261, Sir Robert Norramby, The Flying Scotsman, & Cranky * Nathan Tiemeyer (Upsidenow) as James and Vinnie * Brenden Galeotti (Brendenreis10) as Stafford and Splatter (Gordon's Grand Adventure onwards) * Andrew Sykes as Donald and Douglas and Spencer * Brett Wilson (TwistedTom) as Duck * Daniel Long (Tardisrescue) as Edward * Isaiah Ferguson (The Tuggester Intensifies) as Henry (The Great Snow Storm of Sodor - Racers on the Rails) and Oliver * Lizproductions5784 as Emily and Mavis * Daniel Coffey (Busterthesteamroller/SmurfyDan) as Troublesome Trucks and Oliver (The Pack) * TheKipperRunsAgain as Derek and Trevor * Jacob Gallagher as Bertie * HTTVChannel as Guard * ThomasWoodenRailway as Lorry 2 and a signalman (Gordon Grand Adventure) * Rosalind Ashford as The Queen * Rosiethecutie1995 as Caitlin, Clarabel, & Rosie * MilkTankerMedia as Harvey * Alexander Kvitblik (TheSodorSteamworks) as Samson * Shortround551 as Gator, Dennis, and the Narrator (The Steam Games) * Annie C. as Annie * Mikester Paltoes as Philip * Dylan Moseley as Porter * Mike Park as Sir Topham Hatt's Assistant * Sidekickjason as Farmer and Connor * Duck 'N' Duncan as Toryreck Workman * The Detective Librarian as Thomas' driver * Dan Markowitz as Chief Diesel Engineer * Cyril Niccolai as Axel * Trevor Palczynski (TrevorPalVA) as Narrator (Bridge Jump + Triple Chase), Hank, & Nigel * Michael Steeves (theburiedtruck) as Henry (The Fast and the Fizzleboxes onwards) * KnapfordHarbour as Mallard * Will Champion as BoCo * Michelle Hurtado as Molly and Daisy * Mallardfan62 as Murdoch * MrConductorfan1406 as Stepney and Grumpy Van * Danielthetankengine as Scruff * Welshcoalstudios as Stationmaster * Mel Shiri as Fearless Freddie * Steve Garcia (Steven Garcia118) as Rheneas, Arthur's Driver, and Victor * HirotheJapaneseTrain as Edward (Spooky Sodor onwards) and Luke * SodorFan2K10 as Skarloey * Marcus Yamamoto as Hiro & Timothy * EricPierre53 as Troublesome Trucks * Milan P. as Troublesome Trucks & Harold * Trainboy7 (PotatoFairy93) as Den * Tyler Hildebrand as Flynn * Abby Salzberg as Belle * Rick van Grieken (Edward Tophat) as Signalmen (Henry's Fire Rescue) * Julian Risetto as S.C. Ruffey * Sudrian Trainspotter as Rickety * Michael nelken as Kevin * RightonTracks as Whiff * Tian Wang as Yǒng Bǎo * SodorRailwayEngines88 as Toad * Sam Black as Diesel/Batman (DC Super Friends MINIS Mashup!) * Tommy Wang as Thomas/Superman (DC Super Friends MINIS Mashup!) * TheUnluckyTug as Stanley * Luca Dollar as Butch * Mr. Oily516 as Fred Pelhay * Rosie Curtis as Elizabeth * Jael Golad as Frieda * Richa Shulka as Ashima * Luiz Teixeira as Raul * Artem Kremer as Ivan * Klurty34 as Logan Projects *Secrets of the Stolen Crown *The Great Snow Storm of Sodor *Gordon's Grand Adventure *Rescue the Runaway *Racers on the Rails *Philip's Bumpy Branchline *The Fast and the Fizzleboxes *Thomas and the Troublesome Trucks *Henry's Fire Rescue *Night of the Diesels *DC Super Friends MINIS Mash Ups! *Brother Bother *The Great Chase *Sodor's Finest *Bridge Jump + Triple Chase *The Steam Games *Spooky Sodor *Accidents Will Happen & The Not So Grand Prix *Thomas' Tall Tale *A Bad Day for Vinnie *Gordon Goes Native *Axel Takes a Tumble *It's a Wonderful Railway Trivia *In the scenes EE93 provided for the collective, Thomas, Percy and Skiff all have lamps in Secrets of the Stolen Crown, custom snowploughs are provided in The Great Snow Storm of Sodor and TWR figures are used instead of Lego minifigures, even though all these elements are absent from EE93's series. *From Night of the Diesels onwards, EE93 began using Trackmaster and Wooden Railway models on detailed indoor sets. Gallery SecretsoftheStolenCrown1.png Blm5kYXS.jpg Cruising.jpg Thomas looking good yo with an egg lamp.jpg Hot pursuit .jpg The gang together.jpg Diesel 10.jpg Awesome shot of Percy.jpg Yeah quest Skiff Thomas Percy.jpg Diesel 10 appears.jpg Thomas and Skiff.jpg Percy crown.jpg Diesel 10 back in the barge.png Love this frame.jpg Bert in the snow.jpg Thomas and ryan snowplows.jpg The journey begins Thomas Ryan.jpg Captain saves Diesel 10.jpg My new ye favorite thomas and ryan.jpg Cover ryan thomas.jpg Our Heroes Donald and Douglas.jpg Ah yeah snow!.jpg Our Heroes! Donald and Douglas.jpg Captain.jpg Captain 2.jpg Snowy Connor 2.jpg Snowy Stafford.jpg Snowy Stafford 2.jpg Gordon's grand adventure rough stll.jpg Gordon flying down the line.jpg Gordon with the express.jpg Percy Butch Gordon.jpg Percy Fred.jpg Percy Oliver Kelly Gordon.jpg Spencer poster.jpg Silver bullet spencer.jpg Percy Spencer Gordon.jpg Diesels Derek mob.jpg Dieselworks junction diesels.jpg Dieselworks The junction.jpeg Carnforth.jpg Flying scotsman.jpg Gordon and Spencer money shot.jpg Thomas river.jpg Racers on the Rails 1.jpg Ffarquhar thomas percy bertie racers.jpg Percy Racers on the Rails 1.jpg Ffarquhar racers.jpg Animal park sidney.jpg Sidney and boco yeah.jpg Philip.jpg Philip den nelson.jpg Philip and james.jpg Percy tired.jpg Percy tired supah.jpg The race against time James Den.jpg Norman at the ready.jpg Not Dennis!!!.jpg Douglas has a rough day.jpg Diesel 10 looking cool.jpg Diesels and shunters.jpg Diesels.jpg Diesels and shunters galore, buddy.jpg Pier rail.jpg Pier rail crash Arthur.jpg Pier rail crash Arthur dangling.jpg Pier rail crash Arthur dangling fall.jpg Arthur knows how the moon must feel.jpg The old pier rail Arthur.jpg Arthur at the pier.jpg Rescue Arthur.jpg Arthur and Thomas are friends and stuff man Paxton.jpg Arthur and Thomas are friends and stuff.jpg Arthur and Thomas are friends and stuff man.jpg Molly vs. Neville yeah.jpg Tidmouth station race.jpg Tidmouth station.jpg Mallard yeah man.jpg Racers 3 boco philip.jpg Arthur by the water racing.jpg Arthur by the water.jpg Rosie in speed.jpg Rosie by the water.jpg BoCo Dart Den wellsworth yard.jpg Luke Rheneas Freddie .jpg Luke.jpg Flynn branch rescue.jpg Derek in Ballahoo.jpg Belle branch rescue.jpg Belle and flynn.jpg Toby flames.jpg Toby sparks embers.jpg Toby sparks embers away.jpg Henry's fire rescue Toby.jpg Henry tree burn.jpg Henry tree burn toby branch rescue.jpg Henry tree burn toby.jpg Henry tree burn toby branch.jpg Henry flames burst.jpg Trucks in a heap.jpg Henry flames burst eyes.jpg Henry and Toby branch rescue.jpg Henry the green.jpg Harold branch rescue.jpg Harold branch rescue river.jpg Harold branch rescue river ballahoo.jpg Fire!.jpg Fire on the roof.jpg Finest 3 the team Paxton Yong.png Finest 3 the team Paxton Yong the team Pax.png Finest 3 Arry.png Finest 3 the team Yong Bao.png Bertie_Finish_Line.png Bertie_Victory.png Frieda_Ashima_Vinnie_Axel.png FS_Triple_Chase.png Gal_Pals.png Harold_and_Scotsman.png Harold_Triple_Chase.png Scotsman_Racing.png Vicarstown.png Vicarstown_Triple_Chase.png YB_Triple_Chase.png Yong_and_Caitlin.png Frieda flying.jpg Frieda yeah station.jpg Frieda at Vicarstown.png Frieda at Vicarstown caroline smoke.png Team Vicarstown caroline smoke.png Thomas Combat lightning.jpg Frieda Combat lightning.jpg Fall Thomas Combat lightning Ashima Frieda.jpg Ashimasunnyday.jpg Arthur yeah .jpg External link http://kidscreen.com/2016/05/18/fans-to-drive-more-youtube-content-for-thomas-friends/ Category:Web Clips Category:Thomas & Friends Creator Collective Category:Voice Actors